


(never should have asked for) black leather

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Glove Kink, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, god this took so long, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: 'It must have been late,' he thought to himself as he sat on his bed one morning, staring at the gloves in his lap. 'It was late, I was tired, our gloves were right next to each other, I can give them back and he won't suspect a thing, right?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy my projecting of my kinks onto yūri

Yūri couldn't believe it. Viktor Nikiforov was right there, standing naked in the onsen, snow swirling around him in the steamy air like it was being pulled to him magnetically. He looked like a dream, a prince from a fairytale, a siren, enticing Yūri to step closer.

   “Yūri!” Viktor said with a sweep of his arm, snapping Yūri out of his thoughts. “Starting today, I'm going to be your new coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” He finished his sentence with a flirtatious wink, and Yuri wondered momentarily how he honestly hadn't fainted already.

  
*****

  
Practice was harrowing, for that week after Yurio arrived and they had their skate-off, and for a little while after. Even though Yūri's confidence had started to grow following the Onsen on Ice performance, being around Viktor was still a little overwhelming, especially since the older man seemed so comfortable with Yūri already…

    _It must have been late,_ he thought to himself as he sat on his bed one morning, staring at a pair of gloves in his lap. _It was late, I was tired, our gloves were right next to each other, I can just give them back and he won't suspect a thing, right?_ Hesitantly, he picked up a glove and slipped it on. It was a snug fit, since Viktor’s hands were a little narrower than his, but the leather was worn and supple, molding to his hand regardless. He curled his hand into a fist, biting his lip at the soft creak of the leather rubbing against itself. Was his breath coming faster? He wasn't sure.

   He put on the other glove, admiring them both on his hands, wiggling his fingers. On a whim, he brought his hands up to his face and — oh _my_. They smelled like Viktor too, like his shampoo and cologne, and something else that was just _Viktor_ , pure and unadulterated. He buried his face in his hands and inhaled deeply, sighing. His stomach flipped as he looked at his hands again, a familiar warmth sweeping through him slowly. He blushed, clutching his thighs and willing the feeling to go away. He had to go have breakfast, had to go to practice… with Viktor.

   Yūri took a couple deep breaths, but the quivery warmth only intensified. He sighed, resigned. He might as well get this over with. He stood up and slid off his sweatpants, shivering at the feeling of the gloves brushing his bare skin. He laid down and pulled his covers up over himself, already feeling overheated. He brought his hands up to take off the gloves, after a long, _long_ moment of thought. He set them next to his head on the pillow, close to his face when he turned his head. After checking the time and the door, he pulled down his underwear and got to work.

  
*****

  
This was taking too long. It had already been almost 20 minutes, and he was trying so hard to finish, varying how fast he stroked himself, varying pressure and technique, but nothing was working. He was _so close_ , teetering right on the edge but he couldn't push himself over. His head was swimming from the heat, and he knew he'd have to take another shower after this, would end up skipping breakfast, but he was already set on his goal and did not want to go to practice with an erection. He turned his face into the gloves again, groaning softly as something twisted in his gut, but he still couldn't come. He licked his lips, panting as he paused for a moment to think. Maybe, just maybe…

   He stopped stroking himself entirely, wiping off his hand on his sheet. He went a step further and rooted around in his bedside table drawer for his bottle of hand sanitizer, taking a steeling breath. With shaking hands, he pulled on the gloves again. In his lust-driven state, this seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. He ran his hands down his chest, sucking in a breath to muffle a loud moan. He took himself in hand, and his mind immediately brought to mind the image of his hand being Viktor’s, holding him just right, stroking him perfectly and whispering in his ear how good he was…

   “Yūri!” Came a voice muffled from behind his door. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, it was Viktor, _fuck_. Yūri gasped, his eyes flying open, then promptly slammed his free hand over his mouth, the hand around his cock still moving, as if it couldn't stop. Viktor was right there, fuck, don't move don't breathe don't do anything —

   “Have you seen my gloves?” Viktor asked.

   Yūri came so hard his back arched entirely off the bed.

“I think I grabbed yours yesterday, do you have mine?” Yūri stayed silent and still as he twitched on the bed, his face burning. _Don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the door…_ After a long, terrifying moment, he heard footsteps receding down the hall. As soon as he deemed it safe, Yūri ripped his hands away from himself, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His body went on autopilot as he let his mind rest for a second, wiping off the small amount of come on his hand with a tissue, then rolling up the gloves together and dropping them in his bedside table drawer. He got up, showered and redressed all without really thinking about it. When he finally stepped out of his room, the realization of what had just happened finally hit him.

   He had just laid there in his bed and jacked off wearing Viktor’s gloves. _Oh my **god**_. He blushed all the way up to the tips of his ears, prayed to every higher being he knew of that no one would ask, and walked down the hall. Viktor was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and sipping from a cup of coffee. He looked up when Yūri walked in and smiled.

   “Ah, Yūri, good morning! Did you sleep well?” Yūri hoped his once-over of Viktor’s body wasn't noticeable.

   “Um, yeah. How about you?” He asked in turn as he went to rifle through the fridge for breakfast, since Viktor didn't seem in a hurry to leave.

   “Very good! We stayed so late at practice last night, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.” Viktor answered with a laugh. “Oh, you didn't answer when I asked earlier about my gloves.” Yūri froze, bumping his head on the freezer door.

   “I, uh, I haven't seen them, no. They might still be at the rink. You can borrow mine if you want, I have an extra pair.” Viktor nodded, watching Yūri as he stepped back from the fridge and settled on getting a few granola bars from on of the cabinets. Once he finished them, Viktor set down his empty coffee cup in the sink with a bright smile.

   “All right! Shall we start the day?” Yūri nodded, already working on prepping himself to deal with Viktor’s general… sunniness in the morning. Viktor linked arms with him and practically dragged him to the front door, and Yūri sighed inwardly.

  
*****

  
This day was almost as long as the one previous, but the two men weren't quite as exhausted at the end of it. Yūri was quite grateful to get last shower, since that meant he could take as long as he wanted. When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and a cloud of steam billowing out behind him, he paused a moment, then shivered in the night air. He walked down the hall to his room, drying off his glasses and… wait a second. Hadn't he closed his bedroom door?  
   

   He walked a little bit faster, pushing the door the rest of the way open and giving a yelp of terror.

   “Viktor! What are you doing?!” Viktor was kneeling on the floor, his hand on the knob to Yūri’s bedside table drawer.

   “You said you had an extra pair of gloves I could borrow. I was coming to get them.” Yūri watched, mouth agape, as Viktor, seemingly subconsciously, slowly opened the drawer.

 _Don't freak out don't freak out oh my god don't freak out that would be suspicious well wait I've already freaked out and it's not that out of character right? Oh god oh god oh god_ _**get** **out** **of** **that** **drawer —**_

   “Yūri?”


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor got up from the floor, slowly, gracefully, holding his gloves in one hand. He separated them, looking them over as Yūri quaked silently in the doorway. 

   “Why does this one have a stain?” Viktor asked, holding up the right hand glove. Yūri opened his mouth to respond, but lost all words when Viktor quickly tugged the glove on without waiting for an answer, putting on the other soon after. Yūri stayed still as Viktor walked over, reaching behind him and shutting the door with a click. Yūri looked up, his eyes meeting Viktor’s, and he swallowed. 

   “Can you answer me that, _Yūri_?” Viktor asked, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Yūri's ear. Yūri licked his lips, not missing Viktor's eyes flicking to his tongue, and considered his options. It was difficult — oh so difficult — to believe that Viktor was attracted to him. But…

   If he really looked at it, there was no way that all of Viktor's touching and closeness and desire to get to know him was purely platonic. Yūri didn't know if he wanted to believe it, scared that if he gave in, he would wake up and this would have all been a dream. Still, he had to take chances, right? Gain confidence in himself? If he didn't, there would be no way that he would make it to the GPF. And this was as good a starting leap as any. Right?

   “Um. It was my fault.” Yūri felt his face heat up as soon as he said it, and he gripped his towel tighter to ground himself. The corners of Viktor’s mouth twitched, as if he were about to smile. 

   “Mm? And how did you stain it, Yūri?” The man in question bit his lip, thinking of how to best answer, before pushing his hand through his hair, slicking it back with the remaining water from his shower. The atmosphere changed like a switch had been flipped, the air around the two men thick with anticipation and need. Yūri moved around Viktor, walking over to his bed. Slowly, he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, then turned back around to face Viktor. 

   “Why don't I show you?” Viktor looked him over and smiled, and as he walked closer, Yūri could see his eyes had gone dark with want. He swallowed, suddenly nervous, but steeled himself anyway. He was deep in this already, and what was the point of backing out now? Sure, Yūri felt more than a few butterflies in his stomach at the look on Viktor’s face, but he could do this. Maybe he could even control the situation a little, which was a thrilling idea. Yūri licked his lips, remembering how Viktor had seemed to like it the first time. Yūri let his towel drop to the floor as he hesitantly reached up to cup Viktor’s cheek in his hand. Viktor’s hands slid down Yūri's sides to rest on his hips, the gloves sending shivers through his body as he finally surged forward to kiss Viktor, deeply and hungrily. Viktor's grip on Yūri's hips tightened in surprise, and he held on as Yūri pushed until Viktor was pressed back up against the door. 

   Yūri pulled back after a while longer, panting. He wiped at his kiss-swollen lips, his eyes holding a spark in them that Viktor had never seen before. There was only a moment of reprieve before Yūri was kissing him again, hands roving over his body, his shirt, his — fuck — leather jacket. Yūri rolled his hips against Viktor, the roughness of his jeans against his cock making him shiver and moan loudly into Viktor's mouth. Viktor swallowed the sound gladly, moving along as Yūri tugged him back to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Yūri crawled on top of him and sat on his lap, quickly divesting him of his jacket and shirt, but being careful to leave the gloves in place. 

   As soon as the other offending articles of clothing were gone, Yūri went right back to kissing Viktor, the feel of their lips molding together too addicting already. With one hand, he clumsily undid the fly on Viktor's jeans and slid his hand into his underwear, palming him not-so-gently. Viktor bucked his hips against Yūri's hand with an appreciative moan, his own hands roaming across the expanse of Yūri's skin. Each brush of those gloves was bringing Yūri higher and higher, his hand moving erratically in Viktor's pants and his hips grinding against his thigh without much conscious thought. 

   “My my, Yūri,” Viktor purred, tangling a hand in Yūri's hair. “Is this your true eros? It's beautiful to finally see it.” Yūri moaned, clumsily nuzzling Viktor’s arm as Viktor tugged on his hair, pulling a cry from him. Viktor pressed his free hand over Yūri's mouth, pulling his head down to whisper in his ear. 

   “Shh, we wouldn't want anyone else to hear us, would we?” A strong shiver went through Yūri's entire body, and he continued grinding against Viktor's thigh with a new fervor. High, needy whines spilled out of Yūri's mouth, muffled against the leather.   
Yūri's orgasm took him by surprise; he hadn't even noticed he was close before his body ground to a halt and he came all over Viktor's thigh, a shaky whimper escaping him. Viktor gently stroked his hand over Yūri's hair, shushing him as he came down and regarded Viktor with glassy eyes. Once he was lucid again, Viktor flipped them both over and straddled Yūri's lap, moving to kneel over him. Viktor looked down at his pants, clucking his tongue and sighing. 

   “Why, Yūri, what happened to that stamina of yours?” He swiped a finger through the mess on his thigh and regarded it with an air of detachment, making Yūri shiver with want as he tried to will himself to get hard again somehow. 

  “And you've made a mess of my clothes.” Viktor sucked on his gloved fingertip, cleaning the come off it and Yūri clapped a hand over his own mouth, his eyes wide. Upon seeing this, Viktor kept his finger in his mouth for a moment longer before pulling it out and looking down at Yūri with a grin. 

   “I think you should make up for it, don't you think?” Yūri's mouth went dry and he prayed silently to any god that was listening that he'd make it through this night with his sanity still intact before nodding slowly. Viktor's smile seemed to widen, sharpen, sending Yūri's stomach into near hysterical flip-flopping with anticipation. Viktor leaned back down over Yūri, their lips barely brushing. Yūri wasn't sure if he was supposed to lean up to kiss him or wait for Viktor to move, but the older man’s eyes seemed to hold a challenge in them, so Yūri looped his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled him down, their teeth clacking briefly before they got into a good rhythm. 

   Viktor managed to pull himself away so he could undress the rest of the way, hesitating before leaving the gloves on. 

   “If we want this evening to go the way I'm sure we both want it to go…” Viktor murmured in Yūri's ear, and Yūri’s mind immediately supplied him with an image of himself getting pounded into from behind, making him flush deeply.   
“Either I'm going to have to take these gloves off,” Viktor continued, and Yūri whimpered in response, “Or you'll have to take care of yourself for me.”

   Yūri's eyes widened at the thought, processing what Viktor had just said. Yūri's mouth fell open and a small, broken noise found its way out of his throat. He nodded slowly, rolling onto his side to go through his side table, but pulled back only holding a small bottle of lube. 

   “I, um. I don't have condoms. Do you mind if we, um.” His face burned. “Skip fucking?” Viktor smiled, a genuine, happy smile, with no other feeling behind it, and plucked the lube from Yūri's hands. 

   “I can work with that.” He sat back on Yūri's thighs, then scooted back and looked down at them contemplatively. Viktor set down the lube, turned Yūri over and pulled his hips up, running his hands appreciatively over Yūri's ass and thighs. Without a second thought, Viktor gave his ass a smack. Not too hard, but definitely not soft either. Yūri muffled a surprised shout in his pillow. 

   “Yūri? Was that okay?” Viktor asked, still rubbing his skin. Yūri thought about it for a moment, then bit his lip. 

   “Do it again.” Viktor raised an eyebrow, but complied, the smack of leather on skin making Yūri clench his fists into the blankets.

   “I-It feels — I feel —” Viktor stroked his hand across Yūri's back, relishing in the shiver he felt under his fingertips.

   “Good or bad?” He asked softly, his hand moving up into Yūri's hair. Yūri breathed a laugh, his head automatically tipping back into Viktor's touch. 

   “Good, fuck, so good.” Viktor smiled, pulling his hands back.   
   

   “We can explore that later, but let's get to the good stuff now, yeah?” Yūri nodded, but he was a little confused. 

   “Yeah, but I thought you weren't going — to…” He trailed off at the click of the lube bottle opening and the feeling of lube on the insides of his thighs. 

   “Oh, I'm not. Don't worry.” Viktor responded softly, a smile evident in his tone. Yūri pressed his forehead into the pillow, and he heard Viktor give a muffled noise of pleasure as he seemed to be slicking himself up. 

   “Make sure you keep your thighs together, yes, _dorogoy_?” Yūri nodded quickly, being sure not to squeeze his legs together too tightly. At the first nudge of Viktor’s cock against his thighs, Yūri almost spread his legs, but held his position, his thighs shaking slightly. Viktor pressed forward, moaning against Yūri's back once he'd pushed all the way through. 

 “Fuck, your thighs are perfect. So big,” _pull back_ , “and muscular,” _push in_ , “yet so soft.” He established a rhythm in no time, Yūri squirming slightly at the wet sounds and the feeling of Viktor's cock just barely nudging at his balls every time he pushed forward. Yūri was so distracted, he didn't notice that Viktor's right hand had left his hip and was now trailing along his side, slipping beneath him and —

   “Fuck!” Yūri's entire body jerked, his hips forward against Viktor's hand, his head down against the bed, his hands tugging so hard at the bedsheet that it almost came up from the mattress. Viktor pulled Yūri up to support himself before quickly covering his mouth, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Yūri moaned as Viktor leaned over to kiss and bite at his skin, lips eventually settling near his ear. 

   “Come on now, Yūri, do you really want to wake up the whole household?” He whispered, the soft rasp immediately going to Yūri's cock. His eyes fluttered shut, a small moan getting muffled against Viktor's hand. 

   “Oh? Do you want that, hm?” By now, Viktor had slowed his own hips, focusing mainly on Yūri.

   “Would you want someone to come in and find us, see you getting thigh fucked by your coach?” Yūri gave the smallest of nods, his eyes rolling back into his head, and Viktor straightened up again. He took off the right hand glove and held it in front of Yūri's face, slowly starting to move his hips again. 

   “Look what a mess you've made of my glove, Yūri. Do you think I'll be able to clean all this off?” Yūri looked at the wet streaks of pre-come on the palm, the small stain he'd left over the fingers that morning.

   “A-ah, no.” He answered, struggling to even find a word. 

   “No, I won't.” Viktor dropped the glove into Yūri's upturned palms. Yūri barely had a moment to question before Viktor started rolling his hips again in earnest, stroking Yūri in time with his thrusts, and Yūri quickly understood, shoving the glove in his mouth to tamp down an oncoming moan. He was a mess after that, both of them were. It was quick work for the two to finally come, Yūri going first and clenching his thighs together around Viktor, the extra pressure making him come undone with a choked groan. Viktor barely held himself up from collapsing onto Yūri, resting his forehead on his back and panting heavily. Yūri's vision had gone hazy and he still hadn't really come back into his head yet. 

   After resting for a while, Viktor sat back to stretch a bit before rolling Yūri onto his back, away from the wet spot he'd left on the blanket. Thank god it was just the blanket, Viktor thought to himself. He hated having to sleep on sheets that dirty. He grabbed Yūri's towel from the floor and cleaned them both up with it, dropping it in what he assumed was Yūri's clothes hamper along with the blanket. He found a new blanket in Yūri's closet, turning off the overhead light before bringing the blanket over and laying down, covering them both. Yūri looked over at him with a sleepy smile, reaching out to hold his face, a mirror of what he'd done earlier to start all this. Viktor hummed, resting his hand on top of Yūri's. 

   “Are you good?” He asked softly. “Was all that okay?” Yūri laughed softly, rolling onto his side and pressing up against Viktor, nuzzling his neck. 

   “It was… perfect.” He spoke through a yawn. “I loved it. Thank you, Viktor.” The man could only hold Yūri closer in response, sighing into his hair. 

   “It was perfect for me too. You're perfect.” Viktor bit back a grin as he practically felt the blush come up to Yuri’s cheeks. 

   “I —” A beat. “Thank you.” Viktor pushed him away slightly, kissing his forehead lightly. 

   “Sleep now, yes? We do have practice tomorrow.” Yūri blinked, but laughed, nodding. Viktor nodded, satisfied, and pulled Yūri back into his arms, where he fell asleep in moments. Viktor waited in the dark, listening to his even breathing and watching the night sky out the window until sleep finally took him as well, warm in Yūri's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are encouraged and appreciated, as always


End file.
